El bosque
by Aliena1989
Summary: Regresar a casa y encontrar que los monstruos campan a sus anchas. Regresar al bosque kokiri y ver que este pierde su magia. Uno no nace queriendo ser un héroe pero serlo significa salvar todo aquello que puede perder la luz. Regresar para traer la paz.


Era extraño volver a ese lugar y ver que la magia que parecía habitar en el parecía irse marchitando poco a poco. Su compañera se mantenía callada, como intuyendo que no era el momento de hablar. O quizás porque para ella también era duro.

Se adelantó unos pasos, disfrutando cada nueva pisada que realizaban sus botas. El sitio era el mismo y sin embargo lo notaba muy cambiado. En el pasado, nada más entrar, veía a una de las dos gemelas que le miraba sonriente y siempre que podía le explicaba algo.

En el bosque siempre había reinado la alegría. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Con un ágil movimiento se echó hacia atrás, se arrodilló y se defendió con su escudo, de los dientes afilados de una _Baba Deku_ que se le acercaba, dispuesta a morderle y aprisionarle como si en la boca tuviese unas tenazas. La planta carnívora retrocedió al chocar contra algo que no había previsto. Entonces se alzó en un gesto amenazante, abriendo la boca y cerrándola, dispuesta a volver al ataque. Pero Link fue rápido, sacó con su mano izquierda su espada y con un movimiento fulminante, acabó con la planta. Después de recoger el _palo deku_ que quedó como recuerdo de aquella pelea, comprendió porque la alegría se había perdido en el bosque.

Los _kokiri_ debían estar escondidos en sus casas.

Un golpe seco, por la espalda, le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Al girarse recibió el golpe de otra nuez pero antes de que una tercera le alcanzara el estómago, volvió a hacer uso del escudo y esta rebotó dejando aturdido a un _deku. _Su espada volvió a hacer su trabajo.

Decidió que antes de continuar, pasaría a ver a sus antiguos amigos. Navi le decía que se apresurase pero, ¿Cambiarían las cosas si paraba un momento?

Curiosamente fue primero a la casa de Mido, recordaba lo mucho que el pequeño _kokiri_ se había burlado de él en el pasado. Sin embargo, le tenía aprecio.

Fue visitando las casas y hablando con los asustados _kokiri_, que no se atrevían a salir de ellas, creyendo que allí estarían a salvo. Se mostraron sorprendidos por sus ropajes verdes, idénticos a los que ellos vestían. Pero ninguno le reconoció.

Ni Mido ni Saria se encontraban en ninguna de ellas.

Imaginaba que su amiga no iba a estar pero, ¿Dónde estaba Mido?

Finalmente comprendió que no debía entretenerse más.

Por fin se daba cuenta de cómo habían cambiado las cosas, de lo importante que era que consiguiese liberar _Hyrule_ del mal que lo apresaba. Si _Ganondorf_ y sus secuaces vencían, ¿Qué sería de gente como los _kokiri?_ Ya no tenían la protección del _Árbol Deku_ que había velado por ellos durante tanto tiempo. En principio ellos no corrían peligro si salían del bosque pero… ¿No era caso cierto que hacía apenas unos momentos, él mismo había tenido que enfrentarse a criaturas en ese mismo bosque? Criaturas que nunca antes habían amenazado la paz de aquellos pequeños niños vestidos de ropaje verde.

Si Link no era capaz de salvar el mundo, el bosque no sería lo único que caería. El bullicioso mercado de la ciudadela ahora era un lugar tenebroso. ¿Dónde estaría la princesa Zelda?

_Kakariko_ también podía caer, imaginó que se convertía en una ciudad fantasma. Pudo imaginar el enorme lago _Hylia_, sin ningún rastro de los _zoras_. Y en la montaña los _goron_ ya no bailarían.

Y el bosque verde se oscurecía.

Verde. A pesar de los males que podían asolar el mundo, aquel lugar no perdía su color verde. Ni dejaba de sentirse en casa al pisar esa hierba. Apretó los puños. No lo devastarían, no iba a permitir que destruyesen la alegría de la vida.

Habían pasado siete años, pero él recordaba bien el lugar, quizás era debido a que sentía como si solo hubiesen pasado días.

Los bosques perdidos podían ser traicioneros, equivocarse de camino era perjudicial. No tenía miedo a tener que enfrentarse a otros enemigos pero errar significaba retrasar todavía más el camino hacia su destino. Quizás después de todo no debería haberse entretenido tanto. Miró hacia al frente, y agudizó el oído. Tan sencillo como seguir la música.

La música.

Parecía que hacía una eternidad de aquel momento donde tocó con su mejor amiga aquella alegre melodía. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos, Saria?

Había demostrado ser muy madura para ser tan solo una niña, le había dado palabras de aliento desde el principio y desde el maravilloso mundo de la melodía se había comunicado con él para darle buenos consejos.

Había aprendido mucho de ella.

Ella fue la primera que le felicitó al ver que por fin un hada le acompañaba y le había regalado su ocarina.

Comprendió que había escogido el camino correcto cuando se encontró cara a cara con Mido. El pequeño _kokiri_ le miró sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que le producía verle llegar, acompañado de un hada y con aquella ropa verde que en teoría solo vestían los _kokiri_.

Pero Link sabía que no le reconocería, pues siete años pueden cambiar a cualquiera. El pequeño Mido le preguntó quién era, en un tono que parecía querer ocultar el miedo que sentía, puesto que había visto que el personaje iba armado y que le doblaba el tamaño.

Pero llevaba un hada con él y vestía sus mismas ropas.

Link se dispuso a pasar pero Mido se lo impidió, manteniéndose fiel a la promesa que le hizo a Saria. Se alegró que su amiga lo hubiese dispuesto así: Mido haría lo que fuera, impidiendo que cualquier desconocido pasase.

Se llevó la ocarina a los labios y se dejó arrastrar mientras tocaba, por los recuerdos. La alegre melodía había hecho bailar hacía tiempo al jefe de los _goron _y seguía teniendo ese tono animado que hacía que los problemas no pareciesen nada del otro mundo.

No hacían falta las palabras y ambos lo sabían. Link nunca había sido muy hablador y pensaba que era más fácil comunicarse de esa manera, tocando una canción y mirándose a los ojos. Comprendió que Mido ya no tenía miedo y sabía que él estaba allí para ayudar.

Navi revoleteaba a su lado mientras tocaba la melodía y siguió callada cuando terminó, cosa que él agradeció a su fiel compañera. Mido le dijo que debía ser un amigo, conociendo aquella canción que Saria no enseñaba a cualquiera y que podía pasar. Antes de marcharse escuchó la voz del niño, que con aire pensativo comentaba que le recordaba mucho a alguien.

Quiso decirle que si que era aquél en quién pensaba. Pero no había tiempo, tal vez en otro momento.

Sonrió para sí y siguió caminando.

Por fin dejó atrás los bosques perdidos y llegó al prado sagrado del bosque. Navi le advirtió del peligro que podía correr. En el pasado tan solo había unos _deku_ que intentaban impedir el camino, pero habían sido sustituidos por unos gigantes de apariencia intimidatoria.

Pero pese a su corpulencia no parecían muy inteligentes y Link pudo seguir su camino, derrotándolos fácilmente.

Y después del laberinto, allí estaba. En aquel lugar había tocado con Saria.

Aquel extraño personaje volvía a estar allí. Esperó.

Y Sheik habló, con aquella voz tan especial. ¿A quién le recordaba? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de haberse reencontrado con alguien que le había parecido importante en el pasado?

"_El curso del tiempo es muy cruel. Para cada persona es distinto, pero nadie puede cambiarlo jamás. Una cosa que no cambia con el tiempo es el recuerdo de tus días de juventud."_

Aquellas palabras encerraban una verdad que latía en lo más profundo de su corazón y se preguntó si _Sheik_ había escuchado sus pensamientos. El tiempo había transcurrido de manera diferente para él que para sus amigos del bosque. Pero los recuerdos no se borraban nunca.

Mido mismo se lo había demostrado, aún le recordaba y en sus ojos parecía haber un atisbo de esperanza cuando le dijo que le recordaba mucho a otro.

_Sheik_ le enseñó una canción y la música inundó el lugar, como aquella vez dónde los dos amigos tocaron juntos por única y última vez.

Quedó solo en un momento, _Sheik _se había marchado, de una manera tan fugaz que no le dio tiempo a despedirse. Ese personaje seguía rodeado de misterio, sobre todo cuando desaparecía de aquella manera.

Y por fin llegó al templo.

Arañas, más _babas deku_, y extraños seres que no había visto antes poblaban aquel lugar. No contó la de golpes que tuvo que dar, ni todas las puertas que abrió, deseando que cada llave que encontraba e introducía en cada cerradura, fuese la de la puerta donde encontraría al enemigo final que habitaba en el templo.

Aquel lugar podía haber sido bonito, los jardines eran amplios y contaban con dos pozos que conectaban entre ellos. Las enredaderas crecían por las paredes y el agua fluía de un pequeño río en el que Link casi cae. Pero los intrusos cubrían todo aquel lugar verde, convirtiéndolo en un inhóspito y triste paisaje.

Tuvo que echar mano de toda su astucia para salir de alguna situación peliaguda y hacer mano de su puntería. Pero finalmente llegó a la puerta.

De nuevo frente a frente.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, todos sus sentidos puestos en la pelea, sabiendo que podía ser el fin si no era capaz de vencer. Siete años antes no pudo hacer nada frente a un golpe, pero ahora era mucho más fuerte.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió, Navi voló rauda y veloz al lugar, pero no se acababa ahí. No era tan fácil.

Tan sólo había sido el fantasma de su enemigo, una artimaña cobarde. Su risa se le clavó en el alma y sintió la rabia brotarle por cada centímetro de su piel.

Volvía a estar en aquel lugar, del que irradiaba tanta paz. Pensó que quizás volvería a hablar con Rauru pero allí le esperaba Saria.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula y ella le sonrió. Se alegraba de que estuviese viva.

Ella le agradeció lo que había hecho y le explicó lo que él ya había intuido al verla en ese lugar sagrado.

No hacían falta más palabras, comprendía que en su destino ella ya no podía estar a su lado. Quizás podría seguir ayudándole pero Saria nunca volvería a pisar los bosques en los que tantas veces rieron juntos.

Pensó en lo triste que estaría Mido y como se sentirían los demás _kokiri_.

Era la despedida final, pero siempre serían amigos.

El gran árbol _deku_ seguía alzándose, rígido y grandioso, aún después de muerto. Hermosas eran sus ramas y sabia era su cara, de facciones que nunca más iban a recuperar su vitalidad.

Fue la primera muerte que vio y se sorprendió dándose cuenta que aún le hacía daño.

Uno nunca está preparado para ver desaparecer a seres cercanos, a seres importantes en su vida. Él creció creyendo ser un _kokiri_ y el Árbol Deku siempre representó un equilibrio y una paz que se marchitó el día que Link salió del bosque, después de librarle de la maldición que aprisionaba las entrañas del árbol.

Uno no nace queriendo convertirse en héroe.

"Link… ¡escucha! ¡Mira! "

Navi le indicaba un lugar, situado a la derecha del gran árbol. En un primer momento no vio nada y de improviso, de la tierra brotó lo que parecía un arbolito bastante pequeño, un brote de algo de vida que hizo que Link diese un respingo y se echase hacia atrás, no esperando que saliese aquella cosa de la tierra, ni mucho menos con aquel ímpetu que mostraba.

El brote del árbol deku, después de todo había lugar para la esperanza.

El bosque volvía a ser tan mágico como antes, el verde refulgía y los _kokiri_ volvían a sus tareas habituales. Parecían pensar que él era maravilloso y con su inocencia le inundaban de buenas palabras.

No acababa allí, sabía que hasta que todo Hyrule no volviese a la normalidad, el no podía quedarse al lugar que siempre sería su casa.

Una de las gemelas _kokiri_ le miraba sonriendo, justo al lado de la salida del bosque. A continuación pasó corriendo por el pequeño puente, donde su amiga le regalase su ocarina años atrás.

Observó la inmensidad de la pradera de Hyrule. Cierto era que él no decidió ser un héroe, ni jamás pensó que con sus manos podría destruir el mal, pero los caminos no se eligen y él aceptaba su cometido.

Casi había anochecido cuando llegó a los pies de las escaleras que llevaban a _Kakariko_.

Miró la montaña de la muerte, Navi le comentó que había unas extrañas nubes. Con decisión subió las escaleras, sabiendo que se enfrentaría al peligro, sabiendo que todo tiene su recompensa.

Estaba en sus manos. Podía hacer que el mundo fuese un lugar mejor.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre el mundo de Zelda. En realidad también es el primero que escribo sobre algún videojuego. Espero que os haya gustado y que si veis errores, me los hagáis saber. Hará unos meses que acabé el juego de nuevo y de improviso ayer me vino la idea a la mente de escribir sobre Link regresando al bosque kokiri, en el que vivió buena parte de su vida, antes de partir en busca de aventuras y de saber que él no es un kokiri. Lo único que tenía en mente era el hecho de recordar a su amiga Saria y ver a los kokiri asustados, pues los enemigos se habían adueñado del bosque. Quise hacer a Link un poco humano, pues para él todo aquello es importante y forma parte de unos recuerdos que debía tener. No quise tampoco que Link hablase, siendo fiel a los videojuegos, aunque he intentado que uno se imagine que los personajes interactúan con él. No sabía qué título darle a la historia y al final opté por lo sencillo. Si se os ocurre algún título mejor, hacédmelo saber. No sé si me quedó muy corto, y si os digo la verdad el final no lo tuve claro hasta acabarlo. No sabía cómo darle forma a ese final y quizá me quedó algo raro. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado al menos, y acepto todos los comentarios que vengan, sean buenos o malos. Gracias por leerme.


End file.
